Mudei por você
by Bah Malfoy Black
Summary: Lily Evans sente que o mundo está desabando sobre sua cabeça, mas James, no baile de Natal, resolve revelar aquilo que ela mais desejava ouvir.


**Autora: **Bárbara Malfoy Black

**Classificação: **Livre

**Shipper: **Lily Potter e James Potter

**Beta:** Schaala

**Descrição: **Lily Evans sente que o mundo está desabando sobre sua cabeça, mas James, no baile de Natal, resolve revelar aquilo que ela mais desejava ouvir

**Disclaimer: **_**Não **_possui fins lucrativos.

-**x**-

Era um Natal agitado em Hogwarts, mais um. Era o seu segundo lá, não por opção, mas por obrigação. Seus pais haviam morrido há pouco tempo e sua irmã simplesmente a odiava. Ela não voltaria mais para casa.

Onde ela morava, era só uma casa. E ela estava em busca de um lar, como sua escola, Hogwarts. Apesar de tudo o que acontecia, ela estava em busca de um amor, de uma família, de um lar, e principalmente, da felicidade.

Lily estava simplesmente cansada de tentar ser a pessoa certinha, monitora exemplar que estava sempre forte e sempre convicta de seus sentimentos e emoções. Ela estava longe disso. Sua vida estava um caos.

Quando os seus pais morreram, em um trágico acidente, ela se viu perdida, confusa e só. Só uma pessoa quis ajudá-la. Justamente a pessoa que ela menos esperava: James Potter. Um maroto imaturo, que só pensava em si próprio e tinha o maior ego do mundo.

Logo, ela se viu arrependida por tudo que falara para ele, por toda a dor, angústia e sofrimento que causara.

Eles se tornaram amigos, mas já fazia algumas semanas desde que ela percebera que não gostaria de tê-lo apenas como amigo.

Mas ele mudara. Não a chamava mais para sair ou sequer passava cantadas baratas. Ele sem dúvidas mudara. Seus amigos começaram a notar o novo sentimento da ruiva pelo maroto. Mas era algo absurdo no ponto de vista deles. Ela sempre o odiara.

Eles jamais ficariam juntos.

Tirando toda a dor e os pensamentos de sua cabeça, ela resolveu tomar um ar. Só de ver seu querido James dançando com outra pessoa, sentia-se triste, com uma dor desconhecida. Algo que ela jamais experimentara.

Sentou-se na orla do Lago Negro. Um vento frio arrepiava sua pele, pois estava apenas com um vestido longo e preto. Muito elegante, apesar de não protegê-la do frio, e ela tremia, desconfortável.

Perdida em devaneios, começou a pensar nos antigos Natais, com sua família reunida, comemorando. Pensou em James e no seu sentimento não revelado, pensou em sua irmã, que a odiava, mesmo Lily a amando. Pensou o que seria dela quando terminasse Hogwarts, o que aconteceria?

Deixou lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Ainda tremia pelo frio. Mas o frio não se comparava à dor que sentia dentro de si, não se comparava à dor da perda de seus pais ou de seu amor.

Ouviu passos atrás de si. Tentou limpar as lágrimas, mas acabou chorando ainda mais. Sentiu braços a envolverem e a rodarem, e apoiou o rosto contra um peito forte, mas confortável. Fechou os olhos, acomodando-se melhor. Ela sabia que era James, ela reconhecia de longe o perfume amadeirado do rapaz.

- Porque está chorando? – James perguntou, segurando o queixo da garota, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

- Eu só... – ela respirou fundo. – lembrei de tudo. Pensei no que irá acontecer quando eu sair daqui, para onde eu vou. O que acontecerá...

- Não se preocupe. Eu estarei com você. – James a afastou ligeiramente, soltando-a, e tomou a mão dela, puxando-a novamente em direção à comemoração natalina.

- Não, James, eu não quero entrar lá assim. – Lily resmungou, apontando para si própria.

- Assim como? – Ele perguntou, fitando-a de modo especial, com um sorriso. – Maravilhosa? A garota mais bela de todas?

Lily Evans sorriu envergonhada, corando fortemente.

Eles entraram no salão, atraindo a atenção de todos. James puxou-a em direção à pista de dança, colocando os braços dela envolta de seu pescoço e acomodando suas mãos na cintura da garota.

- Dance comigo, Lily. Deixe-me fazê-la feliz. Prometo de cuidarei de você, te amarei e respeitarei, te darei um lar, uma família, paz, felicidade e tudo o que você precisar. Eu te amo. Você nunca acreditou.

- Mas... Você mudou! – Lily falou em um sussurro – Você parece não ligar mais para mim, não me chama para sair, não se refere a mim com aqueles apelidos melosos, não vem com cantadas baratas... Não é aquele James, digo... aquele Potter.

- Eu mudei, Lils. Por você. Para você. Para que você veja que eu não sou aquele garoto arrogante e metido que você sempre imaginou. Mudei para te confortar e mostrar, na hora certa, que eu nunca desisti de você. Mudei para te amar mais e mais.

Ele a abraçou e colocou o seu rosto na curva do pescoço da garota.

- Permita que eu te ame e te faça feliz, Lils. Deixe-me provar que eu realmente mudei e que nunca vou abandoná-la.

- Eu... – a ruiva ficou sem fala, emocionada demais com as palavras sinceras e apaixonadas de James.

- Por favor, Lily. Você não quer ser a senhora Potter? – Ele brincou, com um sorriso travesso. - Nós nos casaremos assim que terminarmos a escola e compraremos uma casa para nós, onde cuidaremos dos nossos filhos e seremos sempre felizes.

- Eu te amo, James. – A ruiva falou rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem.

No instante seguinte, era abraçada com força e beijada com doçura, amor, e um carinho que jamais poderia imaginar.

E sabia que sempre seria feliz com aquele homem. Sempre.

-**x**-

N/A: Olá. Primeiramente, feliz Natal para todos vocês, que o dia de vocês seja ótimo. Sabem o que eu desejo de Natal? Reviews! Seria ótimo entrar no meu e-mail e ver ele cheio de reviews lindas, eu adoraria. Beijos, feliz natal novamente.


End file.
